


Covert Affairs

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MarKian, Secret Relationship, Shane is oblivious, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shane interrupts their shenanigans, Kian hides under the blanket. But being that close to Mark's crotch, you can't blame him for being tempted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covert Affairs

“Mmm... hello.” Kian sighed as Mark rolled on top of him, the younger boy looking down at his lover’s sleepy face. He dropped to his elbows and kissed Kian gently, slipping his tongue into the blonde’s mouth and lapping across the answering tongue. Kian moaned softly, tilting his head to give Mark better access.

They hadn’t had much time together recently, the demands of the band and the need to keep their relationship a secret, even from their bandmates, was starting to put a definite strain on the relationship. So when Kian had snuck into Mark’s room two hours previous, asking if they could just have a sleep together, Mark had been happy to oblige.

“What was that for?” Kian asked as Mark pulled away, a wistful smile crossing his full lips.

“Just cos I love you.” Mark replied, bending to lick along Kian’s upper lip. Kian grinned, wrapping his arm around Mark’s neck and tugging him down until they were pressed together, Mark’s bigger body covering Kian’s. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Kian said again, his voice filled with laughter. “May I just say that this is a lovely way to wake up?”

“Well we do aim to please.” Mark joked, rolling them both onto their sides, his legs tangling with Kian’s. Kian giggled and put one hand on Mark’s hip, tickling lightly. Mark smiled, tracing his middle finger along Kian’s neck and down his chest, watching dark nipples harden as tiny shivers spread through Kian’s body. “Love you.”

“Yeah.” Kian ducked forward, pushing his tongue into Mark’s mouth as the darker boy’s fingers continued to ghost over his skin, edging around to his bum. Kian groaned softly when hot palms pushed into his boxer-clad buttocks, pulling him closer, one of Kian’s legs coming up to hook around Mark’s as they kissed passionately, tongues winding together.

“Mmm.... Mark...” Kian purred as Mark pulled away and began to trail hot kisses down his neck, pausing to suckle at the hollow of his throat. “Babe...”

“So sexy...” Mark’s fingers were sliding under his waistband, tickling the soft skin there, while the other hand still kneaded Kian’s left buttock. Kian thrust forward, rubbing against the thigh that had snuck between his. “Want you... sexy...”

“Oh fuck...” Kian gasped as Mark’s hand crept down between them, cupping his erection. He groaned, burying his face in Mark’s shoulder, licking and biting. Mark squeezed gently, causing him to whimper as sensitive flesh was teased.

“Want you.” Mark whispered again, nipping at Kian’s earlobe. “Can I have you, Ki?”

“You know you can.” Kian panted, pushing into the hand delving in his boxers. Mark grinned, grazing his teeth behind Kian’s ear. “Oh fuck, Mark. Want...”

“Want me, don’t you?” Mark murmured. A soft keening sound escaped the back of Kian’s throat as a clever thumb ran over his tip, sending his senses reeling.

“Yes...”

“What do you want, Kian?”

“I want... ahhh...” He gasped as a finger slipped behind his balls, rubbing and pressing. “It’s... I want... want you... I want...”

“You want me to...?” Mark replied, pushing his own erection into Kian’s thigh. “What do you want me to do? You’ll have to tell me before I can do anything.”

“Mark I...” He panted desperately, unable to vocalise his need. “Oh god I...”

“ _Mark?”_

“Fuck.” Mark gasped as Shane knocked at the door. Kian groaned, pushing into Mark’s hand.

“Ignore him...” He gripped Mark’s butt and tugged him closer, Mark biting his lip as his now throbbing erection pressed against Kian.

Shane knocked again. “Mark? You in there?” Mark froze as the doorknob began to turn.

“Did you lock it?” He hissed. Kian shrugged, wide eyed. The door began to open, slowly, and Kian found himself pushed beneath the blankets where he curled himself into a ball.

“Mark I...” He heard Shane say. “Erm.... what’s that?”

“Pillow.” Mark explained the lump in the bed, his voice remarkably calm. “Just woke up Shay. What do you want?” He faked a yawn and Kian had to hold back a laugh. Jesus it was hot down here, though. And sweaty. And it smelled like... possibly one of his favourite smells in the world. He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw he was face to face with probably one of his favourite things in the world. Mark’s hard, dark, weeping cock.

“I wanted to ask you something.”

“Shane... this isn’t the best time.” Trying not to move too much, Kian craned his neck forward, taking a slow, deep breath of Mark’s unique scent.

“Why? Are you busy?” Mark paused, obviously trying to think of how to answer that. Kian smiled, sticking his tongue at as far as he could and licking the tip of Mark’s cock. Mark stiffened, and Kian grinned. Result!

“...no.” Mark said finally. “What’s up Shay?”

“It’s about my song in the medley. I was wondering...” Kian rolled his eyes. Was that all? Well, if it was nothing important, then he was just going to keep playing! He carefully snaked out his tongue again, this time sliding it around the head, clearing up the bead of moisture that oozed out. He felt Mark shudder and had to stop himself from laughing.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Mark replied, his voice a little hoarse, and shifted away from Kian slightly. Kian pouted. No fair! “Yeah I’m good Shay. Just a bit cool in here.”

“Really? You look kind of sweaty.”

“Oh... I had the blankets up before. It’s cooler now.” Mark paused, pushing away Kian’s head as he began to edge closer. “So about this song...”

Kian rolled his eyes. Did Mark really think he was gonna give up? Ha! If anything, this resistance was spurring Kian on. Moving slowly again, he snuck his hand up and wrapped it around Mark’s balls, squeezing gently. Mark barely faltered this time, which Kian thought was quite remarkable, so he squeezed a little harder, grinning as Mark’s cock twitched.

“...So I thought I could do maybe Twist and Shout, or something Elvis.”

“Oh yeah, both’d be good.” Mark replied, shifting. But Kian wasn’t perturbed. This was a challenge! He squeezed Mark’s balls again before moving his hand to the base of Mark’s cock, stroking along the vein with his thumb. He heard Mark gasp and he bent forward again to run his tongue along the shaft.

“Don’t do Blue Suede Shoes!” Mark tried to cover up the gasp with an exclamation, and then – after a heavy pause – said more calmly: “Teddy Bear would be tons better. Anyway, I like Twist and Shout. We did Elvis on the last tour.”

“That’s true.” Shane replied as Kian wrapped his lips around the tip of Mark’s cock and began to slide down. “Nix thinks Twist and Shout too, but I’m not sure.”

“Nicky still doing Beach Boys?”

“Yeah.”

Kian kept moving until he was able to engulf all of Mark’s cock, the tip slipping down his throat. And then he was kinda stuck. Cos how was he supposed to bob up and down without Shane seeing him? He thought for a moment, and then began to move his tongue, pulsing it against Mark’s cock, massaging. He was rewarded when Mark pushed forward slightly and then drew back enough that Shane would think he was just shifting.

“It’s um...” Mark was starting to stammer now, and Kian knew it wouldn’t be long. “I... Kian... Kian’s doing Great Balls Of Fire.”

Kian squeezed Mark’s balls with a grin, flexing his tongue against the shaft.

“Oh, that’ll be good.” Shane said. “How’s he gonna do the high bit though?”

“Gonna fudge it, I think.” Mark replied, his laugh slightly shaky. “Get the audience to do it. They’ll love it.” Shane laughed and Kian rolled his eyes. He could do the high bit if he wanted! He just thought the audience would like to do it themselves. And yes, he was a compulsive liar.

Kian sucked hard, feeling Mark near the edge. Mark’s legs were shifting slightly under the blankets, like they did when he was trying to keep himself grounded.

“Er... Shane. Could you go get me a tissue from the bathroom, please?”

“Yeah, okay.” Kian heard Shane move away and looked up as Mark lifted the blankets, Kian’s mouth still wrapped around his cock.

“Kian...” He whispered. “Stop it, you bastard.” Kian drew back and plunged down again, loving the strangled whimper Mark made. “He’s gonna find out...”

“Who are you talking to?” The blankets were unceremoniously dragged down over Kian’s head again as Shane reappeared.

“Oh, just... erm... talking to myself.” Mark stammered. He must have taken the tissue because Kian heard him blowing his nose. “Thanks.”

“That’s okay. You sick?"

“Nah.” Kian stayed as still as he could, breathing through his nose, his fingers clasped tightly around Mark’s balls. “Just a tickle, you know?”

“Yeah. Hey, what are you doing for the medley?” Shane laughed. “Not Mariah?”

“We all live in hope.” Mark replied, laughing. Kian rolled his eyes and began to flex his tongue again, watching Mark’s hand clench convulsively on the younger boy’s hip. The hand moved between them, trying to push Kian away, so in retaliation, Kian grazed his teeth gently along Mark’s shaft. Mark moaned softly and Kian smirked around the length in his mouth. How was Mark gonna cover up for this one?

“Mark?”

“Yeah, sorry Shay. Just a headache. It’s been coming and going.”

“You sure you’re not sick? I mean, you’re kinda sweaty, and with the shivers and the blocked nose...”

“Yeah. You know, I actually think I might be coming down with something.” Mark replied, his hand gripping Kian’s hair as he tried to pull Kian away. “I’ll probably be okay with some sleep.” Kian felt the mattress roll beneath him as Shane sat down.

“You feel a little bit warm. Do you want the doctor?”

“Nah.” Mark said. The bed shifted again as Shane stood up. Kian began to work immediately, running his tongue along the shaft and around the head, sucking as he did. Mark groaned and lay down properly as Kian rolled Mark’s balls between his fingers, the other hand sneaking between his legs to rub at Mark’s entrance.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Shane asked.

“Ye... yeah.” Mark sighed shakily. “Yeah I’m okay.” His hand shifted again, this time pressing Kian’s face into his groin as his balls began to tighten in Kian’s hand. “I think you best go now Shay. I’m not feeling too good. Need to sle...” Kian heard him whimper. “...Sleep”

“Okay.” Shane said, sounding too caring for his own good. “Well, you just give us a yell if you need anything, alright?” Mark nodded.

“Yeah, okay...” Mark said hoarsely. “Bye Shane.”

“Bye.” Kian smiled, upping the pace, his finger starting to push into Mark. “Oh, hey, have you seen Kian?”

“Kian?” Mark squeaked. “No. No. Why should I have seen him?”

“Oh, no reason. Just haven’t seen him for hours.” Kian crooked his finger, feeling for Mark’s prostate. “See ya Mark.”

Kian found it. Pressing hard, he gave Mark’s balls one last squeeze. Mark’s cock twitched as hot cum filled his mouth, Mark’s groans mingling with the sound of the door shutting behind Shane.

“Oh... fuck... Kian...” Mark panted finally, lifting the blankets over Kian’s head and off. Kian gave him a smug grin and let go, licking his lips as he savoured the taste of pure Mark. Mark looked at him accusingly, raising one eyebrow, and Kian shrugged, a proud smirk on his face.

“What?”


End file.
